Like A Real Cat
by Storyteller54
Summary: How catlike does Manny get when he's in his El Tigre form? That's something that both Frida and Marcus will find out.


_**A/N I was sitting at my desk just watching stuff on YouTube when a thought came to me. If Manny transforming into El Tigre turned him into a Tiger (Which is still a cat) does he actually have the tendencies of a cat? I have actually read some El Tigre stories on the archive where they actually implement that. So, why not have Marcus explore those Tendencies. **_

_**Like a Real Cat **_

It was evening time. Both Manny and Marcus were sitting on top of a random building eyeing down the ground below them. Their attentions were all placed on a back alley next to a shoe factory. After Marcus had interrogated one of the thugs that is a part of a gang that they're after, he tipped to the two of them were the next drug deal was happening.

"Hmm…any minute now…" said Manny quietly. "One of them should be arriving."

"Mhm…" Marcus nods

"The guy said the main guy will be wearing a purple shirt with a flame design around it. We gotta look out for him."

"Ditto…"

"Are you even listening?" Manny looked over at Marcus. Marcus was leaning against the brick railed edge of the building looking at a playboy magazine. Manny's face instantly went red at the cover. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Huh?" said Marcus, looking at Manny confused "Well yeah I'm serious about the mission, stop freaking out."

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Manny whispered yelled and points at the magazine.

Marcus looked at the cover of the magazine "You want a peak?" He asked holding the magazine up to Manny.

"NO I DON'T!"

"Tch, you're still so innocent for somebody who's teetering on the edge of good and evil." said Marcus as he went back to looking at the magazine.

"UGH whatever…" Manny groaned, as he went back to looking down at the ground. "Just be ready on my go…"

"Yeah yeah," said Marcus. But then something caught his attention. He looked over at Manny, and noticed that his tail was wiggling around. Questions began shooting into Marcus's head. "_Is that a real tail? Is it just a part of his outfit? Can he feel it? Does it just move on its own?" _ These were questions that Marcus wanted answered.

Marcus moved his hand closer and closer over to Manny's tail.

"Wait! I see them! They're pulling up!" Manny informed Marcus quietly

Marcus's hand was getting closer and closer.

"He's here, the purple shirt!"

Closer and closer

"On three, we charge in, one, two, THR-MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Marcus had gripped Manny's tail tightly around his hands. Manny's face went bright red and he hopped into the air, and lands on the ground clutching his tail into his hand and holding closely to his chest, all while giving Marcus and bewildered look of shock.

"Whoa…" Marcus said in awe "I…I didn't thin—"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WORNG WITH YOU? WHY WOULD JUST GRAB MY TAIL SO SUDDENLY LIKE THAT?!" Manny shrieked, all while he was still blushing madly.

"I didn't think it was like…ACTUALLY attached to you." Marcus explained "I mean I just thought it was for show or something!"

"WELL NO IT'S NOT, I CAN ACTUALLY FEEL IT!" Manny shouted.

"D-Did it feel good?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"I mean you're blushing…so…it must have felt pretty good…"

"I-NO-IT-IT-" Manny didn't really know how to respond. "JUST DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, OK?!"

"Uh…ok…" Marcus nods. "Oh and…they got away."

"WHAT?" Manny looks over the edge to see that the car and everyone that was there was gone. "OH GOSH DARN IT!"

"So…what else of you is cat?"

Manny shots of menacing glare at Marcus.

"So is your nose also catlike?" Marcus asked, holding out his finger

"Touch me and I'll cut you to shreds…" Manny said threateningly through his teeth.

Marcus was silent for a moment. "So is that yes?"

…

Manny's anger at Marcus leaded on to the next day. Marcus had apologized to Manny numerous times; but Manny still felt uneasy around Marcus. Frida, who didn't know what, was going on was confused as to why Manny was acting like this towards Marcus.

"I grabbed his tail when he was in his El Tigre form." Marcus explained.

Frida spit out the soda she was drinking in shock and busted out into a loud laughter. "Oh my god Manny you can actually feel that?"

"YES. I. CAN!" Manny growled, batting another glare at Marcus.

"He liked it too…" Marcus whispered to Frida.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Manny cried.

"Dang Manny, you got some kinks don't you?" Frida smirked.

"UGH! I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS!" Manny got up from the bench they were sitting at and stormed off.

"Man, Manny's a pretty sensitive person when it comes to stuff like this huh?" said Marcus with arms crossed.

"I guess, I've never seen him this embarrassed before." Frida replied while munching on churros.

The two of them were quiet for a moment.

"Want to go see what else can happen while he's in his El Tigre form?" Marcus asked with a grin.

"Oh heck yeah," Frida responded deviously.

So, Frida and Marcus followed Manny quietly to the comic book store. The two of them looked through the window to see Manny reading a super macho fighters comic book with a grumpy look on his face. He purchased the comic book and walked out the store.

"MANNY WATCH OUT IT'S El OSO!" Frida screamed

"WHERE?!" Manny shouted. He spins his belt transforming into El Tigre and looks around the area. "I don't see el o—" Manny looked down at his feet to see a ball of yarn. His eyes widen, and quickly kneeled down; he got on all fours and started hitting the ball of yarn. Then, he pounced on it, rolled on his back and began tossing it around.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Frida said in disbelief.

"I really don't know what to say." said Marcus in between chuckling.

Manny glanced over at Frida and Marcus for a second. Paused, and looked down at the unwoven ball of yarn. "WHAT THE HECK?!" He screamed. Manny growled and glared at Frida and Marcus "ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!"

"Manny you were so cute!" Frida giggled.

"I agree! I knew the little kitten can be cute if he wanted to." said Marcus grinning from ear to ear.

Manny's face went completely red. "ARRGH I HATE YOU!" He roared as he ran off.

"Wait Manny come back! You forgot your yarn Hahaha!" Frida doubled over and began laughing like a mad man.

**[The Next Day] **

Manny was just lying in his room reading the super Macho fighter comic he bought. He let out a couple of laughs as he turned to the next page.

"_THIS IS THE DAY I CRUSH YOU El TIGRE!" _Snarled Sartana of the Dead

"SARTANA?" Manny whaled as he hops out of bed and spins his belt transforming into El Tigre. "WHERE ARE YOU COME OUT AN-huh?" Manny looked down to see a red dot moving across the floor. "Meooow…" Manny placed both his hands on the red dot. The red dot then moved to the left, Manny placed his hands on the red dot again.

Snickering could be heard coming from outside the hallway. Manny kept letting out meows as he hastily kept placing his hands on wherever the red dot was.

"I can't believe this is working? This is sooo good!" Frida squealed "Nice Sartana voice by the way."

"Thanks! Hearing that old bag of bones enough you can mimic the heck out of her voice!"

"Oh my god look at Manny!" Frida laughed

"This is better than TV!" Marcus snickered

Frida placed the red dot on the wall.

"MEOW!" Manny pounced at the red dot and faced plants against the wall.

"Ooooh…" Frida and Marcus said together.

Manny falls flat on his back, and rubs his face. "Ooow, what the heck?" He lies up and looks behind him seeing Frida and Marcus, he also sees the red laser pointer in Frida's hand "REALLY?!" he shouted at them.

"OK MANNY SEE YOU LATER!" said Frida, as she and Marcus bolted.

"YOU JERK'S!" Manny screamed at the top of his lungs.

**[The Next Day] **

Manny was just sitting on his couch with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Before he turned on the TV, he places the bowl of popcorn to his side and he looks around the room.

"Hmm…" Manny gets up and heads into the kitchen searching. "No sign of them…good…"

Suddenly, Manny had out of nowhere transformed into El Tigre. Marcus was in the house, and he hid well enough out of Manny's sight. He had reached over and spun the belt.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Manny shouted shocked.

Frida had suddenly tossed a cucumber on to the floor. Once Manny saw this he let out a loud hissing noise and jumped into the air, claws extended, had clutched on to the wall. Manny was shaking like crazy in fear, staring down at the cucumber.

"Holy moley…" Frida said stunned

"I don't get it. Why the heck are cats scared of cucumbers?" Marcus pondered.

"GET IT OUT OF HERE! GET IT OUT OF HERE NOW!" Manny whaled.

…

Manny was sitting at a table eating a glass cup of ice cream. He stopped immediately when he saw Frida and Marcus walk up to him.

"Come on guys this is getting REALLY annoying! Will you please stop?" Manny begged.

"Yeah…we are." Frida said sadly "Look we're sorry we've been messing with you these past 2 days."

"Curiosity just got the best of us. Sorry man…" Marcus apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

Manny sighed "Nah forget it. Thanks apologizing though." He smiled at them.

"BUT," Frida said holding up one finger.

"Oh here we go…" Manny said with annoyed sigh.

"Let me try just one last thing!" She said with a smile across her face. "It's not harmful or anything! I just want to try something!"

"What is it?" Manny asked suspiciously

"Yeah what do you have in mind?" Marcus asked curiously "Does it have something to do with that stuff you rub—"

"Just transform into El Tigre for me please!" Frida said quickly.

Manny let out a big sigh "Fine…" He said spinning his belt buckle reluctantly. "There…now what is that you…you…" Manny suddenly paused and he set his eyes on Marcus.

Marcus stared back confused. "Uhh…what is it?" He asked perplexed.

Manny's pupils expanded. He walked slowly to Marcus, and suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck. Marcus blushed at this suddenly reaction and stared at Manny shocked. Manny began rubbing his cheek against Marcus's, all while he purred softly.

"M-Manny…w-w-what in the world…" Marcus stuttered.

"Oh my god…" Frida said astonished "Catnip does work on him!"

"Huh? Did you say catnip? That's what you rubbed on me?!" Marcus shouted at Frida.

"This is sooo cuuuute!" Frida squealed as she takes out her phone and begins taking pictures.

"Are you seriously taking pictures?!" said Marcus shocked.

"HECK YEAH I AM! There's no way I'm ever letting a moment like this get away!" Frida said with a giggle.

"Meeeeoooooooow!" Manny purred as he nuzzled his head against Marcus's neck.

"Jeez…" Marcus groaned

"Oh well…this is what happens when you let curiosity get the best of you…"

**The End **

_**A/N this was a really fun story to write. I always wanted to do something with Manny and his cat like tendencies. I have to say this turned out really well, and I hope you all had a good time reading it! That's all from me today! I hope everyone has a nice day! **_


End file.
